What's He Got?
by Phoebsfan
Summary: Alec and Asha crash. AU-A/A An agreement turns into more then they had planned. COMPLETE
1. You do have my number, right?

What's he got?  
Disclaimer: how can you even ask. for the millionth time. NO they are not mine. talk to fox, Cameron, Eglee, and whoever else you can find about it.  
Summery: Asha and Alec crash.  
Rating: PG-13 for implied things.  
AN: hey I'm beginning to like this idea.  
  
  
  
"So how come you never wrote my number down?" Alec asked sliding into the empty stool next to Asha at the counter.  
  
"I did." Asha countered. Maybe if she lied to him he'd get the hint and leave her alone.  
  
"Liar." he teased with an award winning grin. Player or not, he knew just which buttons to push she regretted as her lips curved up in answer.  
  
"I'm not looking for anyone right now Alec, one night or not." Asha answered looking away. It was the truth, and the fact that Smartass over there was damn goodlooking when he smiled like that, didn't mean she'd change her mind.  
  
"Stuck on Logan." he noted and Asha rolled her eyes in response. His comment wasn't worth the effort it would take to answer.  
  
"I've got one question for you." he commented. Asha was quickly losing her patience and got up to leave when his hand came down on hers on the counter.   
  
Was that... No, it couldn't have been. Asha dismissed the jolt that went through her as a reaction to her drink. And the fact that she was staring at his hand, and liked the way it felt over hers, well that was driven by loneliness.  
  
"What's he got anyway?" Alec whispered huskily. If he didn't stop. Did she want him to stop?  
  
"Honestly he's got nothing on you." she answered before thinking and instantly regretted it when Alec's face lit up, and he flashed another hundred watt before nodding and leaving her alone at the counter.  
  
Shit she'd screwed up.  
  
It was dangerous, now more then ever.  
  
Her life had always been dangerous, with her work in the S1W she just couldn't afford to become attached to anyone.  
  
But sometimes it was lonely and that drove her to do things like come on to Logan.   
  
If Logan had been creeped out by it she was even more so. Sure when they'd first met she thought that there were possibilities but now they were just good friends. Starting something up with him would be like starting something up with her brother. Messed up and all too weird.  
  
Maybe Alec was exactly what she needed.  
  
Someone to just pretend with. Neither one of them were looking for a life altering situation and she'd been alone for so long.  
  
Pulling out her address book she flipped to the back and pulled out the napkin he'd written his number on. She'd meant to copy it down for safety reasons. In case she needed help out of a sticky situation and couldn't count on Logan or Max.   
  
But now as she looked at it she wondered if maybe Alec wouldn't be good for something else. 


	2. Boy Wonder

Chapter 2  
AN: I had no intention of continuing this but here we go anyway. I don't always have a say in what I continue apparently.   
  
  
It was fair to say that Alec was feeling like shit.  
  
Bad dreams come to life. That's what his life seemed to consist of lately. Well that and ghosts of the past.  
  
Rachel... God how he'd hurt her. Max was right in saying he'd royally screwed things up. He had.  
  
Not that he could ever forget that, not that he needed the constant reminder.  
  
He'd be fine in a few days. He always was. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell now.  
  
Finishing his last shot, he laid some cash down and stood up. Making sure Neil got the money before some other customer pocketed it, Alec then turned to leave.  
  
He'd go home and crash. Tomorrow was Saturday, no work for him, he could stay at home and drink himself into a stupor if he wanted. And right now that sounded like a good idea.  
  
Hell anything that didn't involve thinking sounded like a good idea.  
  
Wandering through the dark and dank streets of Seattle, Alec tried not to flash back on the last few days and how they had brought him through his own personal hell. How they had painfully reminded him of all that Manticore had taken from him.  
  
Rachel... They'd buried her the other day. It was hard to believe really, but so real at the same time.  
  
Swinging open his apartment door, Alec made his way to the counter and poured himself a shot of the alcoholic beverage of his choice. If only it could block out the memories.  
  
He didn't know how long he'd sat in the dark before he finally drank himself into the stupor he'd searched for all night.  
  
  
  
"What's up with him?" Asha asked sliding into an empty seat next to Max as she gestured to the lump of humanity formerly known as Alec, who was busy drinking himself into oblivion.  
  
"It hasn't been Boy Wonder's week." Max offered quietly.  
  
"Anything I should know about?" Asha questioned. Max wondered why the hell Asha was suddenly so interested in what was wrong with their Player-of-the-week and shot her a questioning glance. "I mean if I don't want to get my hand bitten off or something." she threw out casually. In all honesty it bugged Asha to see Alec in such an uncharactaristic state.  
  
If Fly Boy could fall, what did it mean for the rest of them?  
  
"He lost someone close to him. You want more information your gonna have to ask the source." Max shot out then left Asha sitting alone at the table while she went to play a round of pool.  
  
Asha sat alone pondering Max's words. In all honesty she hadn't figured Alec as the type to get attached.   
  
Alec always seemed as more of a hit and run type. Your basic one-night stand variety. It surprised her to find out that there was someone in his past who he'd actually been close to.  
  
Watching him only proved the point that something was bothering him however, even if he would only deny it.  
  
It was kind of endearing actually.  
  
Endearing however was the last thing on Asha's mind. She didn't need sullen, heartbroken, attached Alec. She needed the hit and run, in it for fun, no looking back Alec.  
  
She didn't want to be his friend tonight.  
  
She had ghosts of her own to chase away and tonight she had planned on letting Alec help with the chasing.   
  
Didn't look as though things would be turning out that way however, Asha noted as Alec left Crash.   
  
Maybe she should call it a night as well. Strange as it was, Asha couldn't seem to find anyone else she'd rather chase her demons away with then the genetically altered man who had just walked out the door.  
  
Gathering her things she followed Alec out. 


	3. Resolutions

Chapter 3  
AN: sorry these are so short. I felt the need to deal with the Rachel issue and I just don't have the heart to make these longer chapters. It was hard enough to deal with the ep. Just need some after ep action to launch this sucker. I promise these will get better.  
  
  
The phone rang and Alec reached out groggily, aware of the fact that he'd definately be sleeping this one off and that the shrill ring of his phone did nothing to improve the condition of his head.  
  
Grabbing his phone he turned the ringer off and let it fall to the floor. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now.  
  
Picking himself up he made his way to his bed without doing much damage to anything except the toe he slammed into the wall, but that would heal.  
  
Throwing himself down on the bed it was only a matter of minutes before he was lost to the world again.  
  
  
  
  
He wasn't answering. It figured. Asha threw her phone against the wall. She should have followed him home and ended the wait last night, but no. She'd gone home instead.  
  
Alone. Typical. She was getting sick of that.  
  
Why the hell couldn't he just pick up the pieces and go back to charming the pants off of her? It would be so much easier if they never had to have "the" conversation. If it was just a drunken folly.  
  
But he was making that damn hard with his distance.   
  
She didn't know what she would have said had he answered the phone. I got your number. I was wondering if you were into maybe having a casual understanding. I'd really like to chase away my demons with you. I won't be there in the morning.   
  
Somehow she couldn't picture herself using any of those lines.  
  
When had she become so bent on using Alec anyway? She didn't need him. He didn't need her.  
  
That should of ruled things out right there, but it only seemed to make her more certain of her choice.  
  
There were other fish in the sea. It was stupid of her to think that Alec was the only person who she could successfully have a fling with and come out unscathed.  
  
Why did she even need a fling at all?  
  
No it was stupid. She should just forget the whole thing.   
  
Grabbing her jacket she decided to check in on him anyway. Fling or not, he was still going through something. He might want a friend around to talk about it. 


	4. Playing with fire

Chapter 4  
  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Asha said calmly from her seat at the end of Alec's bed.   
  
Trying to hide a smile Alec rolled over and opened his eyes. Staring at her openly, he decided to play along with her little game as he slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position, making sure to take his time so that she could get a better picture.  
  
"I realize I'm wonderful and all but you don't have to stalk me. If you wanted something all you had to do was ask." he threw out flippantly, and yet still managed to sound suggestive and seductive. This was not what she had expected.  
  
Sure last night it would have been nice, but now with her new resolution not to do anything stupid like sleep with him, his smothering looks and his teasing smile were doing something to her she had no control over.  
  
And Asha didn't like it.  
  
"Look, you looked like shit last night. I thought you might want a friend. You didn't answer your phone so I thought I'd drop by and see if you were okay." She threw out huffily rising to her feet.  
  
Realising that Asha was not in the mood for playing games with him right now, he decided to take matters into his own hands. When he was through with her she'd be more then game for games.  
  
Alec reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her back down to the bed. She sat just in front of him. He'd pulled her back far enough that she was forced to support herself using one arm, that conviently happened to be parallel to his chest, making her ear mere inches from his mouth.  
  
"I thought you didn't have my number." he whispered into her ear mischieviously, sending a surprising shock through her system as his warm breath rushed across her cheek.  
  
Coy smile in place, Asha decided playing back a little wouldn't hurt anyone. It might even be fun. And it had been so long since she'd aloud herself the privlegde.  
  
"You didn't look very well did you?" turning her head to face him, she whispered back, her breath dancing across his lips. This time it was Alec who jumped at the electricity she sent out.  
  
"What did you really come here for Asha?" he whispered deeply, once he'd regained his composure.  
  
His eyes darkened.  
  
Her blood ran cold. She had to get out of here before she regretted her actions, Asha realized as Alec started tracing his finger up and down the arm she was currently using to stabalize herself, tickling the inside of her elbow with his gentle touch.  
  
His actions were making her very unstable on that arm and if he kept it up she knew that, that arm would give out and she'd fall directly into his waiting arms. Not someplace she wanted to be considering her very confused and messed up state.  
  
Alec smiled at her hesitancy. Aparently she wasn't all to sure why she was here either.  
  
"Are you always this pigheaded or am I lucky? I told you why I was here." she managed not sounding very convincing.   
  
At her answer Alec grew bored of the game. She wasn't playing along anymore.   
  
Asha felt him flop down on the bed behind her and heard him let out a sigh as he stopped carressing her arm. Quickly she resettled in her position so he couldn't get any ideas about grabbing her arm out from under her.  
  
"You win." he let out with another sigh and Asha let herself relax. Turning to face him she couldn't help but gloat in her small victory. Alec answered her victory smile with one of his own. Maybe she wasn't done playing after all. "Don't think this is the end of the war though." he added, sending Asha a look that knocked her back into her previous uncomfortable territory.  
  
"Whatever." she tried for cool. She needed control of this situation again and she decided teasing him might help in her cause, if she could knock him off balance as he was very effectivly doing to her she might have a chance. Placing her hand on his chest she started to draw random patterns, refusing to look him in the eye as she continued. "So what's on your mind?" she asked innocently.  
  
Alec smiled devilishly and brushed his knuckles against her lower back as he answered.  
  
"Your tattoo."  
  
Asha grinned weakly. He was not making this easy.  
  
"Cute. If you keep it up I'm leaving." She shot back, suddenly having found her nerve.  
  
"Your loss." he offered, bored.  
  
"Oh I don't think so." She answered tracing her hand down his chest, circling his navel with her finger, before jumping up from her seat and walking toward the door.  
  
Alec could have sworn she'd scorched him with her touch.  
  
"You're unique, you know that." he flew out to her back, for the first time in his life his quick wit seemed to have failed him.  
  
"You say that to all the girls." she offered turning to face him with a glint in her eyes that spelled trouble. She was seriously reconsidering her resolution of not sleeping with him. "Somehow though, that doesn't bother me."  
  
Asha left him speechless. 


	5. Crashing

Chapter 5  
an: nother short one...Apparently this story will be composed of short chaps.  
  
  
"You shouldn't drink alone." Alec offered plopping down next to Asha at the counter. It had been a good two weeks since the two had approached each other. After the little "incident" in Alec's bedroom, Asha had avoided Crash altogether for a week. She didn't want him thinking she had some thing for him because quite frankly she didn't.  
  
"I'm never alone." Asha retorted. Alec smirked before ordering himself something to drink.  
  
"You and me both right." Not looking for an answer he turned his attention on the drink that Neil had just delivered for him.  
  
"Look Alec, is there a point to this?" Asha asked, irratation starting to show.  
  
"Oh so it's alright for you to break into my place but I can't sit at the counter by you in a public establishment." Alec offered sarcastically turning up his nose. Asha tried to hide the smile but found it didn't want to be hidden.  
  
"What are we doing exactly?" Alec asked seriously after they'd shared a few laughs.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Asha denied suddenly turning back to her pint and losing herself in the job of staring at it.  
  
Alec stood up and walked around behind her, grabbing her by the waist he ignored her shocked refusal as he pulled her closer.  
  
"I think you know what I'm talking about." he whispered down her neck. Asha struggled, swallowing the lump in her throat before she spoke and trying not to think about how nice it felt for someone to have their arms around her. She fought the urge to just lean back into him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." she tried again much sterner this time.  
  
"Oh no you don't Asha." Alec protested in her ear, lips rubbing her earlobe as he spoke, hands rubbing her bare stomach.  
  
Her blood started to boil and she found herself not caring about any previous resolutions.   
  
"I won't be there in the morning." she answered.  
  
"It never happened." he offered innocently as he pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Alec..." she started to protest, but his finger running down her arm stopped her.  
  
"No words." he offered tugging her toward the door.  
  
"Promise?" she asked suddenly shy. Alec smiled knowing her doubts and fears. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before, it was just different with her. Asha was a friend, he didn't want to ruin that.   
  
But he couldn't pretend he didn't feel her need echo through him. He was helping a friend out, that was all.  
  
"I promise." he answered with a sexy grin. Asha reciprocated as the two left Crash together.  
  
_____________________  
  
True to her words, when Alec woke up alone in his bed the next morning he found that Asha had left.  
  
Oddly enough, it bugged him.   
  
  
Sorry if you want smut, you'll just have to go someplace else. I don't read em. I don't write em. 


	6. The art of war

Chapter 6  
  
  
Asha was the first to admit she'd liked what had happened between the two of them.  
  
In fact she hadn't wanted to leave his bed at all. But to stay would mean that what they had meant more then it did. Alec was simply filling a need. A friend doing her a favor.  
  
Still looking back on the incident, Asha couldn't help but want more.   
  
Would it be so bad to do it again? Could they keep pretending that this was okay?  
  
A week later and she still couldn't get it off of her mind. True to his words Alec hadn't mentioned the incident at all. He hadn't hinted or boasted or even asked for a repeat, which slightly surprised her. She'd expected him to brag about it to Logan just to see what would happen.  
  
But to her knowledge he hadn't.  
  
To her knowledge he had kept the incident entirely to himself.  
  
That just made doing it again more appealing.  
  
She found her eyes wandering over to the pool table where Alec was currently taking some poor sucker for all he was worth. Asha surpressed a grin as the fool lost more and more, then asked for another game.  
  
Deciding to take action she slipped up behind the man and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me but would you mind if I tried?" she asked innocently, surpressing the reflex to knock him into next week when he raked his eyes over her.  
  
"Are you sure honey? I wouldn't want him to take advantage of you." he answered talking to her chest as he slid a hand around her waist.  
  
Alec's jaw tightened at his gesture and Asha found his protective gesture endearing. He just seemed to be getting better and better.  
  
"I'm sure." she offered flatly, pushing the leering leach away. The man however didn't want to stop.   
  
Alec had had enough of the drunken slob's actions. He didn't like watching anyone treat his friend in such a degrading manner. She wasn't a slab of meat and the drunk definately didn't deserve her.  
  
Placing a hand on his shoulder, Alec turned the man around.  
  
"I think she'd like you to get lost." he threatened. The man laughed and Alec's eyes darkened in anger. "I'm really no good at pool, fighting on the other hand..." he threatened and the man seemed to lose his nerve.  
  
Asha laughed as the drunk retreated. Alec merely smiled.  
  
"Are you ready to lose everything you own?" Alec asked mischiviously repeating the earlier man's eye movements. Asha found she didn't mind Alec's gaze.  
  
"I think I should be asking you that question." she answered taking the cue from Alec's hand and setting up the table. All the while making sure to provide Alec with a few perfect memories.  
  
"Are you sure honey?" Alec mocked. Asha smiled, knowing better.  
  
"What do you say we have a friendly wager Suger?" Asha sweet talked back sarcastically.  
  
"And here I thought you came over to save me from those money grubbing leaches." he played.  
  
  
  
  
"Look at those two dance." Original Cindy commented gesturing over to the pool table where Asha was currently kicking Alec's cute butt.  
  
Max turned to look at what O.C. was pointing at and laughed out loud.  
  
"Them? You've got to be kidding." O.C. simply raised her eyebrow and the two continued watching.  
  
  
  
Asha leaned over the table directly across from where Alec stood openly eyeing her, despite the fact that it was one of the hardest locations to make the shot she needed. It would only be more impressive when she did make it. She pretended to flub the shot and Alec smiled.  
  
"Need someone to show you how to hold that thing?" Alec mocked.  
  
"You think you can do better?" she questioned raising and eyebrow and straightening out.   
  
Alec took her invitation, slipping behind her and placing his hands over hers he guided her hands to the correct position. When she had complied to his hands directions he moved his hands up her arms and let them rest about midway up her arm, not bothering to step back as she took the shot.  
  
Smiling in satisfaction when the shot didn't quite make it, Asha fell back into his arms to comment.  
  
"I guess I'm gonna need more lessons." she stated innocently before leaving his arms to grab a drink.  
  
Alec smiled walking around the table so that he had to bend over in front of her to make the shot. Asha smiled in appreciation.  
  
  
  
  
"Now you can't tell Original Cindy that, they ain't kicking it." O.C. remarked as Max turned back to face her friend.  
  
"Don't you think Alec would have bragged about it by now?" Max commented.  
  
"True that...Still you and Logan weren't like none of that either."  
  
Max rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
Asha gladly took the offered fifty from a reluctant Alec's hand and smiled in her victory.  
  
"How come you didn't clue me in?" Alec asked.  
  
"Didn't clue you in on what, the fact that I'm the reigning champ in this dump, I thought you knew. Poor baby." Asha mocked patting Alec on the cheek like a puppy.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Alec replied glumly. He wasn't all to fond of being beaten by her, champ or not.  
  
"Come on Alec." Asha whined.  
  
"I've got a way for you to make it up to me." Alec answered with an evil glint in his eyes, to her sexy pout.   
  
"Please, lead the way." Asha answered back with the same devilish grin. 


	7. Issues

Chapter 7  
  
"You and pretty boy seem to be spending quite a bit of time together lately." Original Cindy commented innocently.   
  
Asha turned to Original Cindy and laughed it off. Original Cindy only smiled smugly when Alec plopped into the seat next to her secretly slipping his hand up her thigh. Asha tried not to smile at his suggestive movements.   
  
They'd been going at this for a few months now. Encounters quickly becoming more frequent.   
  
Not that she had been counting or anything.  
  
Alec quickly removed his hand as Logan and Max came up behind them grinning and holding hands.  
  
"Could you two be any more sappy?" Alec joked and Max whacked him on the back of his head. Their little virus problem had been resolved and it seemed as if the two were permantly attached at the hip lately. Once more Asha wished she had someone like Logan, someone who was always there for her. But then she remembered last time that had happened and quickly dismissed it.  
  
Pain, that was what love spelled. Loss.   
  
Still it would be nice to wake up in someone's arms even if it was just a temperary thing.   
  
Maybe she'd ask Alec if he'd stay tonight. What harm could it do?  
  
"Don't worry bout him Boo. Original Cindy's just wondering how long it's gonna take those two to turn into the same sappy grinning couple he dissing you for." O.C. put in as Max and Logan joined the group at their table.  
  
Alec answered with a sarcastic glare as Asha rolled her eyes.  
  
"Good luck." Logan joked with Alec. He seemed to be more laidback now that he could freely express his feelings for Max.   
  
That would be nice, Asha once more pondered. Dangerous but nice.  
  
"Much as I'd love to stay and chat with you all, there's a hottie over there who seems to need some help." Alec gestured to a woman flirting openly with him as he stood to leave.  
  
Asha found that his gesture hurt.   
  
Why, she wondered. They weren't exclusive, they weren't even having a relationship and he was just doing some harmless flirting. It shouldn't of hurt.  
  
Momentarily she forgot where she was and let her eyes follow him over to the woman.  
  
"Go after him." O.C. commented to her pained expression.  
  
"What? Why would I do that? Really you're just gonna have to get it through your head that Alec and I are not, have not, and will never be like that." Asha stated annoyed. O.C. only shot her eyebrow up.  
  
"I'm leaving." Asha stated and left abruptly.  
  
"What's up with her?" Logan asked.  
  
O.C. and Max turned toward him with a look of disbelief.  
  
"Have you been sitting at the same table with us?" O.C. asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alec watched Asha leave and was slightly hurt that she hadn't come over to let him know she was going.  
  
The girl he was with had suddenly become very dull and he would have loved Asha's help at getting rid of her.   
  
All he really wanted to do right now was crawl into bed with Asha and never wake up, sleep with her in the literal sense of the word forgetting any previous deal they'd made. He wanted to wake up next to her for some strange reason.  
  
The thought surprised him.   
  
Shaking it out of his head he managed to shake off the now leachlike woman hanging on his arm and instead head back to their shared table long enough to drink a few then call it a night. 


	8. Secrets

Chapter 8  
  
Asha was just crawling into bed when she heard him knock.   
  
Knocking, well that was new, usually he just came in and attacked.  
  
She contimplated just letting him sit out in the hall. She really didn't feel like satisfiying any of his urges. His persistant knocks however changed her mind. She'd just have to tell him to leave.  
  
"Alec, I'm not in the mood..." she started as she opened the door.   
  
"Good." he smiled pushing past her into the apartment. Asha closed the door then turned to face him puzzled, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Can we forget our deal and just be friends tonight?" Alec asked.   
  
Something in is request warmed her heart. Friends, it was nice. So she was more then just warm flesh.  
  
"Follow me." Asha offered her hand. Heisatantly he took it questioning her motives.  
  
"Asha...I..." he protested. Shaking her head she silenced him as she let go of his hand and crawled into her bed and patted the spot next to her.  
  
"Let's talk." she offered. Smiling warmly, he crawled in next to her, laying on his side facing her he kicked off his shoes and pulled the blanket over both of them.  
  
"I don't really want to talk tonight." he answered. Suddenly the urge to touch her just seemed to overwhelming. Smiling he traced a finger down her cheek. Closing her eyes she let him trace her features, not able to dismiss the way he made her feel.  
  
"I don't want to either." she whispered and pulled him closer. "Will you be here when I wake up?" she question eyes still closed as his arms tightened around her waist.  
  
"I..." he stuttered, wanting so very much to just wake up in her arms but knowing that it might not be the best if they were going to keep this strictly business.  
  
"Please." she moaned snuggling closer and nuzzling his strong jaw with her nose. Nodding he squeezed her close for a moment before letting up.  
  
It felt right. And so intense. But he wasn't nearly as scared as he had been.  
  
Asha smiled against the warm skin of his neck as he accepted her request and pulled her closer.   
  
She felt so relaxed in his arms, more so then she'd been in forever. And drowsy beyond belief.  
  
The two drifted off in a matter of minutes.  
  
  
  
  
"Morning." he smiled down on her as she opened her eyes the next morning. His arms still locked around her, his smile warming her to the core.  
  
"Morning." she answered suddenly shy. His smile only grew at her response.   
  
After a few moments of silence, Alec reached down with one hand and grabbed at the necklace that always hung from her neck on a delicate gold chain so thin that it was easy to miss. A picture of an angel looked up from the pendant, a rendition of a famous painting. Holding the pendant away from her neck so he could get a good look at it he posed a question that had been bugging him since he'd first noticed it.  
  
"So what's the deal with this anyway?" he asked. Asha quickly reached up and grabbed his hand trapping it and blocking the pendant from veiw at the same moment.  
  
"I like it." she stated a little to quickly, obviously hiding something. Growing cold she tried to move out of his arms.  
  
"Got it. We don't talk about the necklace." he answered.  
  
"I've got some stuff I need to do. You can let yourself out when your ready." she answered climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, I got work anyway." he answered slightly put off as he climbed out of the bed.  
  
  
  
  
Closing the bathroom door behind her Asha sunk to her knees and let a few silent tears fall.  
  
Why had she let him so close? It would only end in disaster.   
  
Rocking back and forth she fought off memories of the past that refused to stay put after his innocent question.  
  
Memories that had haunted her ever since...  
  
  
  
  
  
Alec heard her in the bathroom trying to hide the sound of tears. He wondered what he done, and contimplated going to her and making her talk, but decided against it. He'd crossed enough lines for today. Besides, he was late for work as it was and Asha would only resent him for trying. 


	9. Answers

Chapter 9  
  
  
Their routine had been altered. Alec noted one night three weeks later as he sat at the counter waiting for Asha.   
  
Now they woke up together. It was nice. Different but nice.  
  
Sometimes they had breakfast and talked. Sometimes he left with a quick goodbye. This morning she'd left him with a quick kiss. Nothing big, just a quick peck on his cheek. He was still puzzling over it.  
  
And that wasn't the only way it had changed.  
  
Some nights he'd stop by just to sit and talk with her. Sometimes she'd sneak over to his place and crawl into bed with him not expecting anything but his company.  
  
Things were changing and he wasn't sure about it.  
  
They needed to talk.  
  
But Asha didn't seem to agree. He'd approached the subject on the phone when she'd called to tell him she'd be later then usual. She'd gone cold on him and even if she hadn't disagreed her tone told him she was not looking forward to this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Asha threw open the door to her apartment and slunk over to the couch flopping down she closed her eyes and pretended that everything was alright.  
  
Two years today. Had it really been that long?  
  
Glancing over at the clock she noticed it was late and that she'd promised to meet Alec an hour ago at Crash.  
  
Suddenly she just didn't care.   
  
Making her way to the kitchen she pulled some cold pizza from the fridge as well as a beer and made her way back to the couch.   
  
Memories flashed through her mind and she let them claim her. Let them seep in and steal every little bit of motivation to move, every little bit of happiness that had managed to sneak into her life since that day.  
  
The phone rang and she let it continue ringing.  
  
Alec wanted to talk. Asha could only guess at what.  
  
For a moment this morning she'd slipped up. And now he wanted to make sure she knew that it didn't change things. Well good, she couldn't have it change things.  
  
Two years ago today. And it still hurt like yesterday.  
  
Curling up on the couch she let herself cry.  
  
She hadn't done that today.   
  
When she'd been with her S1W friends and they had asked her if she was ok, when they'd offered their condolences, they'd known what day it was, she'd managed to keep a straight face and tell them she was ok.  
  
But now. Well now she just felt hurt, damaged, lost, and so lonely it overwhelmed her.  
  
Any one of them would have come over and tried to make her forget, they'd offered. But she'd lied to keep them away.  
  
Walking over to the dresser in her room she opened the top drawer and pulled out the ring, stared at it a few moments then threw it back into the drawer viciously slaming it shut.  
  
Screw this.   
  
She wanted it to stop hurting. And Alec always knew how to fix that problem.  
  
Grabbing her coat she headed for Crash.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look I'm just not interested!" Alec bit out, frustrated as yet another girl painfully obviously threw herself at him. They just didn't seem to stop.  
  
"Damn. And I was hoping you could help me." Asha shot out as he turned to her in surprise.   
  
Somehow he'd missed her come in.  
  
"Your late." he smiled.  
  
"Come on." she grabbed his arm and started to pull not caring who saw.  
  
"Wait a minute." he protested, not liking the viciousness he saw masked in her eyes.  
  
"I can find someone else if you aren't up to it." she quickly bit out.   
  
"No its fine." he didn't want her going home with anyone else like this. "Your place or mine?"  
  
"If you don't hurry it's gonna be on the counter over there." she clipped pulling him the rest of the way out of Crash.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered in the darkness of her room later that night.   
  
Her tears only increased.  
  
He felt like a creep, like he'd taken advantage of her. When it had ended he noticed that she'd been crying and now each sob tore a little deeper.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He wanted to crush her to him and make it better, but he didn't know if that would make it worse. When he'd reached out to her before she'd only cried harder.  
  
Deciding it was probably best if he just left her he started to back away.  
  
Instantly she flung around and clung to him. Surprised but grateful that she didn't want him to leave he rubbed her back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.  
  
Slowly Asha's tears subsided and eventually she looked up at him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, you don't have anything to be sorry for." she whispered. Alec let out a sigh of relief, glad that he hadn't hurt her.  
  
Alec tugged at her necklace, as she started to back away and withdraw into herself again.  
  
Her hand came up around his as she locked eyes with him in the darkness.  
  
"It was a gift from my husband." she said softly. Alec was thrown for a moment and Asha chuckled seeing the shock in his eyes. "the necklace. He gave it to me for my birthday. Said that way I'd always have a guardian angel watching over my shoulder." burying her head in his chest she continued as his arms tightened around her.  
  
"When I joined the S1W I was only 19 a baby compared to the others. Originally I did it to strike out against my father, we didn't get along very well. But I found myself believing in what the S1W did. And Danny didn't help much either. He was stubborn, two years older and dangerously perfect. He led the small group of us here in Seattle. It only took two months for us to fall for each other. Three more for us to get engaged and after six we were married. Life was good for us for a good eight months. Fighting the power, getting results. But then one mission went sour and he was suddenly gone. Police killed him with one shot. Today was our aniversary. I...I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this." she pushed against his chest but he only held her closer.  
  
"That explains your distance. I guess it's my turn..." he said deeply.   
  
"It's okay. You don't have to." Asha offered hoping that he would anyway.  
  
"Her name was Rachel..." he then proceeded to tell of Rachel Berrisford the love of his life.   
  
When both had shared their secrets, Alec placed a quick kiss on her forehead and ordered her to sleep. Smiling she obliged as he too drifted off.  
  
For the first time feeling completely safe and free. 


	10. Evasion

Chapter 10  
  
Asha watched him sleep. She'd woken up in the middle of the night and found him there, still holding her like if he let go she'd slip away and be lost forever.  
  
Warmth flooded through her as she watched him breathe in, the picture of innocence, yet he was far from innocent. Instantly proud that he was here and not with someone else.  
  
Cuddling closer she went to sleep again.  
  
  
  
  
Alec smiled as her cuddling woke him. Careful so as not to wake her he brushed a strand of gold from her face.   
  
Tomorrow they would have to talk about this. About how this thing they'd arranged was becoming less and less business and more and more a relationship.  
  
The thought should have bugged him, maybe it would tomorrow. Tonight he was intoxicated with the woman in his arms, amazed that she had come to him, that she had told him her secrets. Tomorrow when he'd sobered up he wouldn't want to kiss her lips and hold her tight.  
  
For all that they had done, kissing was not something either one of them had spent much time on. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her in a moment that wasn't leading up to something else. To kiss her just for the sake of kissing her. To savor the moment.  
  
Sighing he lessened his grip on her and scooted down so that his eyes were parallel to hers. Resting his forehead against hers he repositioned his arms around her waist and lightly blew in her face watching as her nose scrunched up ever so slightly. He smiled as she mumbled something in her sleep and kissed her nose, then settled into sleep.  
  
  
  
The phone woke both of them up the next morning. Clawing madly at it Asha pushed the correct button after a blind trial and error period and barked into it as she looked at the clock, noting that it was only quarter after five.  
  
Alec rolled over putting his back against the offending noise as she had a brief conversation with the person on the other end.  
  
Hanging up the phone she sighed as Alec rolled over to face her.  
  
"What's up?" he questioned reaching out and grabbing her around the waist as he pulled her back into his arms. He missed the warmth she gave off, he justified.  
  
She snuggled into his chest and traced random patterns on the arm that was currently draped across her stomach as she sighed once more.  
  
"Duty calls." she informed.  
  
"At quarter after five?" he questioned in amusement.  
  
"I don't know what I did to deserve this." she sighed as she pushed out of his arms and headed for the bathroom. "Don't know when I'll be back but there's some food in the fridge if you get hungry." she tossed over her shoulder as she closed the bathroom door behind her.  
  
Smiling Alec rolled onto his stomach and promptly fell back to sleep.   
  
Asha didn't wake him before she left. 


	11. Shiver

Chapter 11  
  
"I don't dance." Alec stated.  
  
"Neither do I but I've heard it's really good foreplay..." Asha tempted just quietly enough for him to pick up. Answering her smile he followed her out to the floor just as the song was ending.  
  
"Damn." she swore as a slow song started to play. Throwing up her arms she turned to walk away but Alec grabbed her by her waistband and pulled her into his arms. All the while thinking about how he didn't dance.  
  
Don't know how you do it  
Like there's nothing to it  
You just look my way  
You come a little closer  
I lose my composure  
Don't know what to say  
I'm overwhelmed, you smile, I melt  
And somewhere inside, oh baby, I  
Shiver, tremble, I never  
No I never once felt so much  
It shakes me how you take me  
Deeper than I've ever been   
It's to the core, under my skin I  
Shiver  
  
Smiling Alec ran his hands across the bare skin on her back producing a small quiver from her.   
  
"I think you're right." he whispered into her ear pulling her closer and resting his forehead on hers.  
  
  
I love the way your whisper  
Slowly, softly lingers  
In my ear  
You move a little lower  
The world starts spinning slower then it dissapears  
  
  
Asha closed her eyes as he brushed his lips against her jawline and down her neck softly, not careing who saw. Moving back up her neck she could feel his smile on her flushed skin.  
  
Your lips so close, we kiss almost  
Just barely touch, but that's enough  
To make me  
Shiver, tremble, I never  
No I never once felt so much  
It shakes me how you take me  
Deeper than I've ever been  
It's to the core, under my skin I  
Shiver  
  
  
Just when she swore he was going to kiss her and end the torment he was currently putting her through someone bumped into them and knocked her. Causing his lips to instead brush her cheek, tickling it.  
  
Laughing the two found the moment was ruined and headed back to the counter.  
  
They had both decided to forgo Crash for some reason known only to their subconsious. It was easier if no one knew who you were.  
  
They'd continued to avoid the conversation that was meant to follow the morning after, that morning a good month and a half ago when she'd been called away. Since then, well they'd acted in every aspect as a faithful significant other, but that didn't mean that they'd acknowledged that.  
  
Alec managed to find something wrong with every girl who came up to him, comparing them to Asha if he realised it or not.  
  
Asha just wasn't looking for anyone and Alec was able to fulfill any need she had.  
  
Their time together however was spent more frequently on the couch watching an old movie, at Crash hanging out, or just being together. In fact looking back on it Asha could only count two times since that night that those particular needs had been dealt with. Awhile ago that statistic would have made them both laugh. Not that it had been a nightly activity, just that it had been a lot more frequent.  
  
But neither one of them seemed to be complaining about it.  
  
Both wanted to avoid that conversation.  
  
And there were better things to do, they'd found out. Currently for example, Alec was finding intense pleasure in watching her drink her alcohol and Asha was finding intense pleasure in him watching her.  
  
Her beeper broke the silent stares however.  
  
"Forget it." Alec ordered gruffly, resenting the fact that anyone had tried to get in contact with her.  
  
"Can't it's Logan." she offered hopping up from her seat. Alec extended a hand to stop her from passing.  
  
"So." he bit out.  
  
"I do believe you're jealous." she smiled at Alec's discomfort.  
  
"Am not. I'm coming with you." he said abruptly joining her as he threw some cash on the counter.  
  
"Suit yourself." she tossed out and started to walk away as Alec tailed her.  
  
  
an: No I don't own the song though it is one of my favorites ~Shiver~Jamie O'Neal~ 


	12. Reality

Chapter 12  
Well BT fulfulled so many of my shipper dreams. So so many of them.  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to this." Alec whined as he crouched behind Asha.   
  
"What, fighting the power not your thing?" Asha questioned as if she were talking to a two year old, Alec answered her with a sneer. Smiling she turned back around to watch the two men smuggle something out of a warehouse by the docks.  
  
Logan had needed Asha and the S1W to do some field work for him, in exchange he promised a broadcast that would clear a few member's names. Alec had decided for some unknown reason to tag along.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here." Alec offered placing a hand on her shoulder as the men got into a car and left.  
  
"I promised Logan I'd find out what they were smuggling and I intend to do just that." Asha said as she stood slowly making sure that no one else was around.  
  
"Get someone else to follow the car." he suggested with a whisper in her ear as one hand snaked around her waist from behind.  
  
"God Alec, is that all you think about?" Asha demanded roughly, removing his hand from her waist and spinning to face him demanding an answer. She had been starting to like him and here he was being a pig again. Maybe that was a good thing.  
  
"No. No Asha it isn't. But I think you knew that." he stated pointedly. Asha read him loud and clear. But that didn't mean she liked what he had implied.  
  
"You know what Alec. I really don't need this right now. I should be tailing that car and I'm standing here arguing with you. Hell I knew I shouldn't have gotten myself into this mess." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. Her angry eyes met the passion in his, scaring her and causing her to go weak.  
  
"Why do you keep running to him Asha? And why do you keep running away from this?" he asked seriously and deadly quiet.  
  
A few members of the S1W had crawled out of their respective hiding spots and were waiting patiently, trying not to eavesdrop.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." she shot out trying to get out of his grasp. Not likely. He knew just the right amount of pressure to use so that she would be effectivly detained but not hurt by his strong grasp.  
  
"Logan. Us." he yelled.   
  
Asha somehow managed to get loose and Alec cursed himself silently. He had not meant to say that. He let her run off.  
  
"You hurt her and you're gonna have trouble." One of her friends came up to offer before the group of them turned to follow Asha.  
  
Alec watched them run off and was surprised to note that just before she turned the corner of the warhouse, Asha turned and threw him a look he could quite deceipher. 


	13. When had that happened?

AN: Heart felt thanks goes out to Kat. For her help in proofreading, advice and suggestion giving, and her nice long chats.   
  
  
Chapter 13   
  
Alec wavered between going after her or heading toward a nice comforting bottle of Scotch.   
  
He knew she didn't want to be followed. He knew that it would probably be best if he just let her cool off.   
  
But most of all he knew that this shouldn't be bothering him as much as it was.   
  
He wondered just when it had been that he'd crossed over that line, the line that was supposed to protect both of them from getting hurt. When had their agreement turned into a relationship and when had wanting her turned into loving her.   
  
He decided on the alcohol.   
  
Alec had told her once that if he loved someone he would tell them. But he'd been wrong. He had this uncanny knack of waiting until it was too late to do so. First with Rachel and now, now he was facing all these unwanted feelings for Asha. Feelings he had no intention of telling her about.  
It would only scare her away, he rationalized. They didn't need a relationship like that, it was dangerous for both of them, he justified.   
  
But as he poured himself a glass from his private collection and sank down on the couch, he knew those reasons were far from the real reason he couldn't tell her.   
  
He never should have started this. Never should have come to her as a friend and never should have stayed with her until morning.   
  
Because somewhere along the way she'd gotten to him.   
  
Why he hadn't seen it coming he still didn't know. It was no secret that he had always found her attractive and that he'd been more then a little put off by her initial refusal of his advances.   
  
They'd been playing with fire, and they both knew it. It was only a matter of time before one of them, if not both, got hurt.   
  
Things wouldn't be so bad if Asha felt the same way, Alec thought with a smile. Yeah he wouldn't mind it at all really. But that was just it, Asha didn't.   
  
She'd made that clear with her continuing avoidance of anything that came close to talk of their relationship. She'd made that more than clear when she talked of their "friendship" as being important to her.   
  
Finally she made it crystal clear when she continually chose to follow Eyes Only and his pathetic quest before her needs. And yet Alec found he couldn't hate her for her loyalty and righteous desires. Annoying as they were they could also be so damn attractive. He understood now one of the reasons as to why Max was all over Logan.   
  
Alec had a certain pride in knowing that his girl was out there trying to help make things better for everyone in this rotten world. If only he could really call her his girl.   
  
Looking back he remembered a time when he thought her innocent and naive, when it seemed that despite the world she lived in, she was one of the few who could still find the good in it and found something worth saving. It was what had originally attracted him. And then suddenly she became less and less innocent more and more jaded, he had liked that part of her as well.   
  
But it was all bittersweet.   
  
Enraged at the woman who should have been in his arms right about now Alec threw his now empty glass against the wall where it shattered.   
  
Despite all their promises, despite all their good intentions, she'd still managed to hurt him.   
  
She'd still managed to break his heart.   
  
Damn her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked broken.   
  
Asha wanted to run back to him and tell him she was sorry. She hadn't meant for this to go so far. She hadn't meant for him to care. And she certainly hadn't meant for her to care back.   
  
Turning away from him one last time she rounded the corner and followed the others. She had a job to do.   
  
But the job seemed unimportant now.   
  
He had been right, there would be no harm in sending the others. They were more then qualified and her presence made no real difference. Still she felt she had to go with them.   
  
If she stayed things would get messy.   
  
Feelings would be thrown out into the open and more then likely her heart would be broken.   
  
He'd told her once that if he loved someone he would tell her.   
  
Asha didn't have to think to hard to know that he hadn't used those words with her. He'd used other words, other words that clearly defined how he felt. And although they hadn't been used to hurt her, they did.   
  
If only because they were not the words she wanted to hear.   
  
"You ok?" Marta, one of her comrades, asked. Asha turned and gave her a fake smile, hoping it would work but finding that it didn't.   
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she tried again. Marta shook her head as the two of them joined the others in the van.   
  
"You and your boyfriend didn't seem to be having much fun..." Marta offered. Asha laughed sardonically.   
  
"He's not my boyfriend. He's a pompous pig I once had the nerve to call my friend." she answered angrily. Marta nodded clearly not believing Asha's excuse but Asha just ignored her.   
  
He was a pompous pig. All he wanted from her was physical. He didn't care about anything other then her body. He'd made that clear time and time again.   
  
Why had she not smelled danger? Why had she let things continue to progress? Was it just because she was lonely? Well everyone got lonely, she should have been stronger.   
  
Asha continued to mull over the incident as the van continued following the car. When finally the car stopped at a small airport, Asha gave up thinking about Alec all together. It would do no good and she had a job to do.   
  
But still her mind was preoccupied.   
  
And as a result she never saw it coming.   
  
  
The dreaded cliffhanger. Predictable I'm sure but still. Cliffhanger it is non-the less. This would be the part where the author usually asks for reviews or plugs other pieces. Not so this time. I will be plugging but not for stories. I'm going to be plugging www.darkangelfan.com and its message boards. Wonderful thing they are. Come visit. We have a lovely Asha and Alec shipper thread entitled The Directory. All right you've had enough of me for one day. Now on to the next chapter. 


	14. Guess we should have that talk now.

Chapter: what chapter is this anyway?   
  
  
The ringing phone brought Alec out of his thoughts a good four hours later.   
  
"Alec, where are you?" Logan asked. Alec frowned, with him being slightly inebriated it made him more than a little confused as to why Logan would want to know where he was.   
  
"At home. What is this about?" Alec humored him.   
  
"Asha never checked in. I was hoping she'd be with you." If Alec didn't know otherwise he would have sworn his heart had stopped. She should have been back by now. Alec couldn't ignore the sinking feeling that something was wrong.   
  
If something had happened...it was all his fault. He should have gone after her.   
  
"No she isn't." Alec managed, his voice sounding strangled in his throat. "We had an argument and I left her." he found himself adding. "I told her not to go, that the others could find out what was in the bags..."   
  
"It's okay Alec. She's been in sticky situations before. She'll be fine." Logan comforted. Maybe Original Cindy had been right about the two of them after all. Still it bugged Logan that she wasn't back yet.   
  
"I'm going after her." Alec burst out. Grabbing his jacket he headed out the door.   
  
"Do you have any idea where she is?" Logan asked.   
  
Sighing he realized that he didn't. This was starting to suck, royally.  
  
"No. I have no idea where they could have gone." he admitted defeatedly. This is what happens when you get attached to someone. Once more he realized how stupid they'd been in thinking that they could just play around with each other and not get hurt.   
  
"...Alec....Alec?...Are you still there?...Alec?....hello?" Alec was dimly aware that Logan was still talking to him but he couldn't concentrate on that. Visions of Asha out there hurt started to fill his mind. Hanging up the phone he headed toward Foggle Towers, by the time he got there maybe Logan would have worked some minor miracle for them.   
  
  
  
  
Asha had one killer headache.   
  
Rubbing her head with her bound hands she found that it was bleeding. She wondered what they'd hit her with.   
  
Looking around she found she was in a dark room with a few other people, all women ranging from what looked to be mid teens to late twenties, all bound, a few were even gagged.  
  
Things were not looking any better when she got a look at what was in one of the bags she'd seen smuggled out of the warehouse. A similar bag conveniently lay open just to her right, close enough so she could read the labels on the boxes which filled the bag.   
  
Among the standard mix of illegal drugs were many boxes of a drug used commonly in the late half of the last century as birth control.   
  
Shit.   
  
"What is going on here?" she ventured to ask.   
  
A redhead in her mid twenties turned to her and laughed.   
  
"Honey, you got a good look in that bag same as the rest of us. Now I'm no Sherlock Holmes but I think we both know that that stuff ain't just candy." she answered sarcastically.   
  
"They've been taking some of us out every few days. No one has come back yet." a small brunette who looked to be the youngest of them all added quietly.   
  
"I was here with some friends. They can get help. They will once they know I'm missing." Asha offered. Damn she should have listened to Alec. Now she'd probably end up as someone's play thing, an option she didn't like at all.  
  
"Yeah. I hope you're right and that your friends don't turn up in the harbor." the redhead answered cynically.   
  
Asha hoped that the redhead was wrong.   
  
  
  
"Do you have anything?" Alec demanded bursting through the door and heading straight toward the computer.   
  
The look on Max's face told him that they didn't.   
  
His eyes started to burn as he nodded briskly and slammed his fist into the glass partition breaking a hole through it.   
  
"Sorry. I'll pay for that." he muttered as he started to pace.   
  
"Why don't you sit down Alec." Logan offered. Alec turned on him and exploded.   
  
"Damn it Logan! I can't sit down! Not when she's out there and could be hurt because of some stupid quest!" Max came up from behind and put a hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down only to have him shake it off.  
  
"It's my fault. I never should have left her." he continued. "I should be out there right now looking for her. If she's hurt I...." Alec turned away. He'd said too much. Leaving the room he headed for the bathroom with the flimsy excuse of bandaging his bloodied hand.   
  
Max moved to follow but Logan detained her.   
  
"He needs to be alone."   
  
  
  
Alone in the bathroom Alec stared at his reflection. He had to pull himself together.   
  
She was Asha. A friend. She'd be fine. Like Logan said she'd dealt with sticky situations before. He just had to calm down.   
  
But then hell, it was Asha and she wasn't "just" a friend. Every part of him wanted to protect her, and every part of him had failed to do so.   
  
  
  
As the minutes passed Asha only grew more nervous. What if no one came. What if they were too late.   
  
When this was over she was going to have a serious talk with Alec.   
  
They couldn't keep pretending. It was all or nothing now.   
  
She hoped he'd choose all.   
  
  
  
frantic knock on the penthouse door sent Alec running from the bathroom and Max and Logan running from his office.   
  
Logan and Max reached the door first flinging it open to reveal a very out of breath and worn looking Marta.   
  
"Are you Logan Cale?" Marta asked, then noticing Alec figured she was in the right place and continued as Logan started to nod. "We followed them to an airport. Got too close and they got Asha. Most of us got out with our lives but a few weren't so lucky. I don't know what they did with her, they dragged her into the building and I couldn't get any closer." she puffed out between breaths.   
  
"Please come in and sit down." Logan offered leading the woman to his couch where she continued.   
  
"Eyes Only wanted to know what was in those bags, what they were smuggling. Among other various drugs, all of which are illegal. One was a commonly prescribed birth control used in the late part of the century." Marta continued.   
  
"Why would they want birth control?" Max asked confused. Marta grimaced.   
  
"Asha and I did get close enough to see inside before they took her. Drugs weren't the only thing they were smuggling. There were at least eight women in the hanger."   
  
Max swore under her breath as Logan looked away in disgust.   
  
"At least they're planning ahead." Alec let out bitterly. "Too bad I'm gonna have to kill them for it." he growled rising to his feet.   
"Where is this airport?" he demanded roughly.   
  
"Alec you can't just barge in there." Logan offered reason. Alec's glare however told him that he could and would just barge in. God help anyone on the wrong side of him.   
  
Logan turned to Marta and asked the same question, where was this airport. They didn't have much time. They knew they'd been found out and chances were they would clear out as soon as possible.   
  
Much as he hated to admit it Alec's choice was probably the only one they had if they planned on saving the girls.   
  
  
  
  
"Alright girls. Time to get out of here." A man wearing a bulletproof vest ordered as he entered the room carrying an intimidating looking weapon. He was followed by three more men dressed in similar fashion.   
  
"Overcompensating are we?" the redhead, who Asha had found out called herself Sri, asked, winning a small smile from Asha.   
  
"Shut up Bitch." the first guard ordered smacking her on the head with the butt of his gun.   
  
"Don't think your customers are gonna be too happy with damaged goods." Sri continued.   
  
The guard grabbed her by her collar and pulled her to her feet with one hand.   
  
"Boss doesn't care what you look like now. Figures you'll have plenty of time to get all pretty again before any customers get to see you." he smiled. "Which means you better listen to me or you could find yourself in a world of hurt."   
  
Slowly the rest of the women started to rise. All that is, except Asha who had been busy fighting unconsciousness ever since she'd woken up.   
  
Ordering the other guards out of the room with the rest of the girls the first guard went over to Asha.   
  
"You deaf, Bitch. I said get up." he kicked at her but and she struggled in vain to remain consciouis and get on her feet.   
  
Out of her heavy lidded eyes she saw him raise his gun again.   
  
"I said get up!" he barked and Asha tensed waiting for the blow.   
  
But the blow never came. Instead Asha heard the sound of a seemingly quick but efficient fight ending with the sound of bones snapping, Asha struggled to open her eyes.   
  
"Asha. Come on. Open your eyes." Alec's gentle voice soothed as his hands found hers giving them a squeeze.   
  
"Why you?" she joked softly with him as she opened her eyes. Worry was etched in every crevice of his face. Offering him a smile she watched as it melted away.   
  
She never thought he'd cared enough for that, strange.   
  
For some reason unknown to her she felt safe with him there. In the other room she could hear fighting, gunshots, and chaos. She was still bound and they were still in real danger but with him here she finally let go.   
  
All of her fears poured out in the form of tears that she had no control over.   
  
This wasn't the time to lose it and she knew it but she couldn't help it.   
  
He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear.   
  
"God, Asha I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. If they hurt you...I'll...I'll..." Asha pulled away as she felt a quiet tear fall on her face. Throwing her arms around his neck she pulled him to her.   
  
"We need to talk." she admitted before kissing him. He smiled against her lips as he lifted them both up and he carried her out of the building and out of danger.   
  
She was in no shape to walk, hejustified. And besides it gave him the opportunity to hold the woman he loved.   
  
The End   
Oh harsh mean author. I am aren't I. Sorry. This way it is still open to a sequel but not an unfinished fic. Loads of reviews motivate me to create sequels. So... 


End file.
